


Закрой за мной дверь

by alex_primary



Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Smoking, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: "Иногда хотелось смотреть на что-то нормальное. Нормальное, а не на бесконечную кровь, разборки головорезов, размалеванных шлюх и свою прокуренную, ощерившуюся пустыми бутылками и пакетами из-под сэндвичей, хату"
Relationships: Kugashira Bunji/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Закрой за мной дверь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZlobnayaBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Десять свиданий Кагасиры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432944) by [WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017), [ZlobnayaBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat). 



Банджи сидел на скамье, неторопливо смолил и сквозь затемненные стекла очков наблюдал за полетом пташки. Она порхала между уличными столиками небольшой кафешки неподалеку и то принимала заказ, то приносила съестное и убирала лишнюю посуду, то отточенным движением проводила тряпкой по загрязненной поверхности. Посетителей было немного, но он знал, что и в оживленное время она успевала все — даже перекинуться парой слов с гостями и улыбнуться. У нее тонкая светлая кожа, изящные пальцы и длинные волосы, неизменно собранные в аккуратный хвост. Банджи заприметил ее давно, еще когда следил за одним мутным типом из окон соседнего дома. Заприметил, да так и не сумел отказать себе в удовольствии изредка наблюдать за ней. Иногда хотелось смотреть на что-то нормальное. Нормальное, а не на бесконечную кровь, разборки головорезов, размалеванных шлюх и свою прокуренную, ощерившуюся пустыми бутылками и пакетами из-под сэндвичей, хату. Конечно, еще братишка Брендон был оплотом нормальности, но скорее оплотом нормальности в мафиозном мире, а не в мире вообще. Банджи затянулся в последний раз, отщелкнул бычок, поднялся и не спеша зашагал к привычной жизни, просмердевшей сбитыми в мясо кулаками, порохом и оружейной смазкой, хищными лезвиями и кастетами, дешевыми духами и десятками трупов.

Он ни разу не только не заговаривал, но и не подходил к той пташке — их судьбы слишком разные, чтобы пересечься. Незачем ей в грязи ковыряться — так ему казалось. Да и с его стилем жизни лучше ни к чему не привязываться — велик риск потом обнаружить дорогое тебе бездыханным в темном переулке. А потому — посмотрел, подышал иным укладом, и хватит. В конце концов, кого он будет обманывать, что желает себе другую судьбу. Нынешняя его вполне устраивала, даже более того — ему было сложно представить себя без двух стальных деток за поясом, початой пачки сигарет и будоражащих кровь перестрелок. Вполне достойная жизнь для столь безродной дворняги, как он. Простая. Понятная.

После очередной зачистки всякого отрепья с лица Биллион-сити, ближе к полуночи, Банджи брел по опустевшим улицам, пожевывал еще не подожженную сигарету и думал, стоит ли хоть немного разгрести все стеклянное и прочее дерьмо, что накопилось в хате, или завалиться спать прямо так. Из ленивых размышлений его выдернули какая-то возня, мужские сальности и еле слышная девичья мольба. Он поднял взгляд и увидел растрепанную и до смерти напуганную пташку, прижатую к стене заброшки. Три подонка, оброненная сумочка, едва различимое лезвие ножа, разорванная блузка — этого хватило сполна, чтобы самообладание Банджи снялось с предохранителя. Он и не пытался приблизиться тихо, но компашка была так поглощена похотью, что заметила его, лишь когда он похлопал самого борзого и голодного до плоти по плечу.

— Дядь, тебе чего? — небрежно бросил тот, смахнув тяжелую ладонь Банджи и намеренно предъявив ему нож. — Тут очередь.  
— Что, по-другому свои отростки не научились пристраивать, да?  
— Чего, блядь?!  
— Того, блядь! — Банджи легко выхватил нож у борзого, ударил его костяшками пальцев чуть выше кадыка и временно вывел из игры. В тот же миг он вспорол брюхо подонку слева, заставив его захлебнуться собственными криками и кровью. Державшему оцепеневшую пташку Банджи одним движением свернул башку до отчетливого хруста позвонков. Наконец он поднял взгляд на пятившегося на четвереньках и скулящего борзого. Некогда борзого, а теперь донельзя жалкой и сопливой мрази с зудящим отростком между ног. Банджи презрительно скривился и почувствовал, как легла в ладонь верная стальная подружка, а палец коснулся спускового крючка.

— Баюшки-баю, подонок, — сказал Банджи и пустил ему пулю в лоб.

Сопляк дернулся и обмяк, и под его головой начала медленно растекаться алая лужа. Банджи убрал ствол за пояс и сплюнул, не выпуская изрядно пожеванную сигарету изо рта. Прошла лишь минута или две — он даже не вспотел. Зря эти ублюдки вышли сегодня из дома. Да, насилие было не чуждо и Банджи. Он жил и дышал им. Но насилия над бабами не терпел. Если, конечно, эта баба сама не жаждет накормить тебя свинцом и другими гостинцами. А тут — райская пташка. Таких и подавно было мерзко втягивать во все грязные и недостойные дела.

Пташка все стояла у стены. Она стыдливо зажала в кулачке края разошедшейся на груди блузки. Ее стеклянный взгляд застыл на багровом ручейке, что успел лизнуть мысы ее простеньких туфель. По бледным щекам бесконтрольно струились слезы. Банджи отер замаранные руки об одежду одного из подонков, щелкнул зажигалкой и закурил, стараясь не дымить в сторону пташки. Пустую упаковку из-под сигарет он смял и отбросил в темноту. Кончиками пальцев он слегка отвел свободный край блузки и заметил неглубокий порез под грудью.

— Сволочи, — ни к кому не обращаясь, выдохнул Банджи и снял с себя куртку.

Он силой разжал ледяной кулачок пташки, надел на нее свою куртку и застегнул молнию. Она продолжала безвольно стоять.

— Иди домой. Нехер разгуливать так поздно, — Банджи подобрал окропленную сумочку и повесил ей на плечо.

Она не шелохнулась и продолжила сверлить растекающийся багровый ручеек. Потоки слез сливались под подбородком и капали на куртку.

— Эй, — Банджи как можно легче похлопал ее по мокрой щеке, опасаясь не рассчитать силу. — До-мой, ты меня слышишь?

Пташка подняла на него отсутствующий взгляд, хлюпнула носом и молча зашагала по улице. Банджи сделал пару глубоких затяжек и последовал за ней. Так они и шли. В свинцовой тишине, прерываемой стуком ее низких каблуков и шуршанием его ботинок. Она впереди. Он отставал шагов на десять и оставлял позади себя табачный шлейф.

«Красавица и чудовище, блядь», — подумал Банджи, вспомнив какую-то сказку из туманного детства. Он отщелкнул бычок и, ссутулившись, сунул руки в карманы брюк. Хотелось еще курить. Жаль, не обыскал тех подонков — вдруг они бы ему одолжили пачку-другую.

Пташка застыла у одной из дверей и подрагивающими руками попыталась достать ключи — те выпали и звякнули прямо у ее ног. Она подняла их и нацелилась на замочную скважину. Дверь поддалась не с первого раза. Банджи уже хотел было развернуться и уйти, но заметил ее расцарапанную руку. Стоило ему перехватить ее запястье, как пташка вздрогнула — сделал больно? Банджи чуть разжал пальцы и осмотрел тыльную сторону ладони — вся в бороздах и крови. Продрала ногтями. Сама себе. Уже после нападения.

Уйти он не смог.

Пока Банджи слонялся по скромной комнатенке, кухне и ванной в поисках хоть какого-нибудь антисептика, бинтов или их подобия, пташка сидела на кровати, вцепившись в ее край. Она молчала, ни на что не реагировала, и было бесполезно спрашивать ее о чем-либо — он даже не стал тратить на это время. В одном из шкафчиков Банджи обнаружил початую пачку сигарет и смерил пташку изумленным взглядом. Нет, она просто не могла курить. Такие не курят. Но и жила она явно одна. Тогда чья пачка? Хахаль? Подружка? Банджи дернул плечами и сунул находку себе в карман. Неважно. Лекарство для себя он нашел, сейчас и для пташки что-нибудь отыщется.

Антисептик обнаружился, бинты — нет, и Банджи пришлось надругаться над чистой простыней в шкафу. Он присел напротив пташки и попытался взять ее ладонь — та вцепилась в край кровати еще сильнее, вся сжалась и зажмурилась, точно ожидала дурного. Банджи осенило: он ведь не делал ей больно, да? Ни сейчас, ни тогда, у двери или у той заброшки. Она боялась, что попала к другому насильнику. И он не обижался. Он прекрасно знал, как выглядела его рожа, не говоря уже обо всем остальном.

— Дай руку, дура, — выдохнул Банджи. — Ты ее разодрала.

Его движения были быстрыми и не шибко аккуратными. Одно дело зализывать собственные раны, и совсем другое — пташкины. А ему доводилось разве что мять под собой стонущих размалеванных баб — вот и вся медицинская помощь. Он понятия не имел, не стянул ли ее ладонь тряпкой слишком туго и не сжег ли нежную кожу.

Неожиданно пташка вцепилась ему в плечи и разрыдалась в голос. Банджи остолбенел, не в силах пошевелиться, его руки так и застыли навесу. А пташка все плакала и плакала, горько, звонко, и горячие капли падали ему на штанину. Казалось, Банджи даже не дышал, пораженный истерикой. Теперь испугался он. Он, хладнокровный киллер. Происходящее между ними стало слишком близким, личным и интимным. И тем, что он отрицал. Все это не для него. Сбросив наваждение, Банджи не без усилий снял ее ладони и поднялся.

— Закрой за мной дверь, — просипел он и вышел на улицу.

Как только щелкнул замок, Банджи выцепил сигарету, поджег ее, с жадностью затянулся и выдохнул сизое облачко через сжатые зубы. Пачка другая, а на вкус то же дерьмо, что курил он. Хоть какая-то стабильность. Сейчас бы еще опрокинуть в себя пару-тройку стаканов чего-нибудь покрепче и провалиться во тьму без сновидений.

***

— Эй, Кагасира, — насмешливо протянул один из братков, — куртка где?  
— Рифму знаешь или подсказать? — огрызнулся Банджи и зашагал вниз по улице.

Он не пытался куда-то попасть, но ноги сами принесли его к той самой кафешке, где, на удивление, уже порхала пташка. На ее лице еще виднелась тень ночных событий, и ладонь была стянута бинтом, но своей улыбкой она пыталась доказать всем, что ничего не было. Возможно, в первую очередь самой себе.

Они встретились взглядами. По ее мимике Банджи понял, что она хочет ему что-то сказать, и с неприязнью отметил про себя, что ему отчего-то есть до этого дело. Он дошел до скамьи, опустился на нее и прикрыл глаза. Сигаретный пепел слетел прямо на его брюки. Минут пять спустя послышался торопливый стук каблучков, который стих у скамьи, и в его нос ударил отчетливый запах кофе. Банджи открыл глаза и увидел пташку, севшую рядом. Она аккуратно пододвинула к нему чашку. Пташка смотрела в сторону и покусывала губы.

— Посетителей проворонишь, — сказал Банджи, недружелюбно уставившись на кофе.  
— У меня перерыв, — ответила пташка, смущенно перебирая пальцами.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Меня…  
— Давай без имен, — оборвал ее Банджи.  
— Я просто хотела…  
— Не надо, — вновь перебил ее Банджи, предчувствуя ненужную ему благодарность. — Не шляйся по ночам, вот и все.

Пташка вздохнула.

— Подменяла сменщицу.  
— Ту крашеную, что ли?  
— Вы…  
— Ты.

Пташка смяла подол передника, и ее щеки чуть порозовели.

— Ты… ты о Рокси?  
— Наверное. Пусть она шляется по ночам.

Вновь повисла пауза.

— Приходи вечером за курткой. Хочу отдать. Придешь?

«Нахер», — подумал Банджи, выдохнув в сторону едкий дым, но вслух ответил: — Не обещаю.

К кофе он так и не притронулся.

Банджи встал, бросил окурок под ноги, наступил на него, поводив мысом ботинка туда-сюда, и ушел, но вечером появился на пороге ее дома. Когда дверь открылась, Банджи поперхнулся последней затяжкой и на мгновение оторопел: кто-то засунул пташку в алое коротенькое платьишко и неумело размалевал. Не помня себя, Банджи втолкнул ее в крохотный коридор, хлопнул дверью и с силой рванул дешевое тряпье — ткань податливо разошлась, точно для того и была создана. Содрав с нее платье, он не глядя бросил ей куртку, что была аккуратно сложена на кровати, и выскочил на улицу. Щелкнув зажигалкой, Банджи подпалил край алой тряпки и наблюдал за прожорливым пламенем до тех пор, пока не раскурил об него сигарету и не швырнул остатки несуразного одеяния в сторону. В тот момент ему показалось, что он понял молчаливость Брендона: вокруг то и дело творился какой-то блядский цирк, а способностей к мату у братишки было с голубиный член. Банджи не видел ни последнее, ни цирк, но некогда надравшийся сторож в детском приюте так часто и с таким смаком упоминал о них — им было суждено въесться в жадную до подробностей и бескрайне нужных вещей подкорку.

Банджи выкурил две или три сигареты одну за другой и только потом сумел вновь зайти в дом, подавив в себе соблазн с порога наречь пташку дурой.

— Давай сначала, — бросил он охрипшим голосом.

Она, уже в привычной одежде, протянула ему куртку.

— Я… — начала было пташка.

«Дура. Дура-дура-дура!», — клял ее про себя Банджи, но лишь жестом попросил ее замолчать.

Он прекрасно понимал, что испортил не ее платье, а у кого-то одолженное. Он даже подозревал, у кого. И осознавал, что в нормальном мире было нехорошо портить чужие вещи. И с каких это пор его стало волновать подобное? Банджи отсчитал купюры, в кои-то веки завалявшиеся в его бумажнике, и торопливо сунул их пташке.

— Пусть купит себе новое. А тебе не к лицу, — бросил он напоследок. — Закрой за мной дверь.

Как только щелкнул замок, Банджи надел куртку и сунул руки в карманы, надеясь, что на этом нелепая история окончена.

***

Банджи нутром чуял, что зря они с братишкой просиживают штаны, поглядывая в оптический прицел снайперской винтовки. Не придет. То ли слил кто информацию, то ли у цели дьявольская интуиция и феноменальная любовь к жизни. Они просто теряют время, пусть и в приятной компании друг друга. Снедаемый скукой, Банджи приложился к бутылке и безо всякой надежды бросил взгляд на улицу, да так и вытянулся струной — идет! Идет. Но не цель, сука, а та история, о которой он уже и позабыть успел. Или, по крайней мере, пытался. Кулак сам собой стиснул бутылку до побелевших костяшек. Банджи шумно выдохнул и краем глаза заметил, как Брендон смерил его внимательным взглядом. Пташка скрылась за поворотом.

— Чую, братишка, лег наш карасик на дно. Я прогуляюсь часок по округе?

Брендон коротко кивнул и вновь вернулся к работе. Его мастерство, самообладание и исполнительность, как и всегда, были безупречны — Банджи о таком и не мечтал. Шагнув в темноту улицы, он сунул руки в карманы и, аккуратно ступая, пошел по дороге, по которой несколько минут назад суетливо стучали каблуки простеньких туфель. Банджи в раздражении пожевал незажженную сигарету — вот говорил же ей, говорил! Но пташка точно сама хотела обломать себе крылья. Их отношения становились похожи на какую-то извращенную игру в кошки-мышки. Отдельно досадовал тот факт, что ему почему-то и сейчас было до этого дело.

Вскоре он сел ей на хвост, предусмотрительно сливаясь с темнотой, когда она на краткий миг останавливалась и тревожно оглядывалась. После той ночи пташка явно боялась еще больше и что-то чувствовала. Чувствовала, но не видела и не слышала. Да и хрен что разберешь, когда твое сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Банджи усмехнулся. Бежать надо. Бежать со всех ног, вкладывая в каждый рывок жажду жизни. Это сопляки шумят и расфуфыриваются. Истинная смерть стремительна и настигает в гробовой тишине.

Он схватил ее со спины возле следующего поворота. Крепко зажал рот. Сгибом локтя поймал шею, начав медленно-медленно ее сдавливать. Она мычала, тщетно пыталась разжать челюсть, чтобы хоть укусить его, царапала его руки и даже хотела их сбросить, била наугад каблуками по его ногам — не попала ни разу, — но Банджи лишь сильнее ее стискивал. Хладнокровно стискивал до тех пор, пока она не замолчала и не обмякла, после чего подхватил потерявшую сознание пташку и забросил себе на плечо. Он щелкнул зажигалкой и поймал себя на мысли, что не чувствовал ничего, когда сдавливал ее шею. Ни возбуждения, ни азарта, ни гнева. Разве что желание преподать ей еще один урок, уже от себя лично.

Банджи с первого раза уяснил, где она живет. Способности подмечать, запоминать и использовать имеющиеся сведения уже давно вошли в профессиональную привычку. Он легко вскрыл замок, затворил за собой дверь и сбросил пташку на кровать. Пепельницы в доме не было — это он тоже помнил, — и Банджи затушил сигарету о внутренний край оставленной на столе кружки. Он зажег лампу и взглянул на расцарапанные руки — как пить дать, с завтрашнего дня прослывет героем-любовником или потрошителем кошек. Не оборачиваясь, он услышал, как пташка пришла в себя, вскочила и инстинктивно прижалась к изголовью кровати.

— Ты?!

Банджи не спеша подошел к ней.

— Я. А ты, пташка, рискуешь.  
— Я не пташка! У меня имя есть!  
— Для других. Для меня ты пташка. Пташка, которой вскоре вырвут крылья.

Она вскочила на ноги и в сердцах замахнулась на него — он поймал ее запястье и ощутимо сжал. В его очках отражалось ее забавное разгневанное лицо.

— Я не шляюсь, а после работы иду! — она подняла на него вторую руку, но он словил и ее.  
— Крашеной такая работа, это не твое время, — сказал он и, усмехнувшись, добавил: — Дальше что?

Она попыталась ударить его ногой, но Банджи сделал подсечку, повалил ее на кровать и вжал коленом в матрас, не отпуская руки. Пташка немного подергалась, но быстро успокоилась.

— Видишь, отлить и то сложнее.  
— Что, что ты хочешь?!  
— Чтобы этот гребаный город не сожрал тебя.

В дверь постучали. Банджи даже обрадовался этому — как вовремя! Не придется выслушивать другие вопросы. Все равно ответов у него не было. Для пташки так точно. Он вообще не мог понять, что за херь такая с ним происходит, когда их пути пересекаются.

Банджи поднялся и отворил. На пороге стоял какой-то лохматый дрыщ, который при виде его недружелюбной рожи начал дышать через раз. Совсем щенок.  
— Ты еще кто?  
— С-скотт.

Из нагрудного кармана дрыща выглядывала початая пачка сигарет. Такая же как та, что Банджи нашел в одном из шкафчиков пташки.

— Хахаль значит, да?

Щенок будто не сразу понял, о чем речь, но мгновение спустя судорожно закивал. Банджи усмехнулся, вспомнив то алое платье, — блядский цирк оказался не таким уж блядским. Он просто неверно истолковал факты. Зачем только надо было отдавать куртку в вечер встречи с этим придурком.

— Скотина ты, а не Скотт, — вновь посерьезнев, бросил Банджи, втащил парня внутрь, а сам вышел. — Закрой за мной дверь.

Уснуть без сновидений Банджи так и не удалось. Даже с ударной дозой алкогольных анестетиков. Гребаная пташка. Ранним утром он, еще более помятый, чем обычно, вломился в ту кафешку, где она работала.

— Эй, слепой, что ли?! — вспыхнул хозяин заведения и бросился ему наперерез. — Не открылись мы еще.  
— Не кипятись, папаша. Передай это своей официантке, — Банджи протянул ему небольшой бумажный сверток.

Хозяин фыркнул, но принял подарок, непроизвольно взвесив в руке — легкий! — и уточнил:

— Это Рокси, что ли?  
— Нет, второй.

Он хотел было сказать что-то еще, имя, наверное, но Банджи уже и след простыл.

***

Казалось, он все еще чувствовал, как пташка с необычайной силой стискивает его запястье и пытается разглядеть его душу сквозь стекла темных очков, и все еще слышал, как Гарри, расплывшись в своей обворожительной улыбке, просит их познакомить. Меньше всего Банджи ожидал, что подобное может произойти прямо на улице и прямо на глазах у братишек. Прошло всего мгновение или два, как пташка залилась краской и весьма убедительно изобразила, что она обозналась. На краткий миг у Банджи отлегло, но весь оставшийся день эта чертова встреча не давала ему покоя. Возможно ли поверить в то, что его рожу можно спутать с чьей-то еще? И чего ради надо было так поступать? Откуда вообще она там взялась, и почему их пути никак не разойдутся? И отчего она столь настойчиво лезет туда, куда он не хочет ее пускать?

Банджи откупорил пиво об журнальный столик, положил на него ноги и встретился взглядом с проснувшейся пташкой. Она даже не испугалась. И не удивилась. Кажется, они слишком часто встречались в полумраке подворотен и домов. Пташка в молчании выпорхнула из постели, заварила себе чай и щелкнула кнопкой ночника.

Она покосилась на алое пятно на рукаве Банджи, что выглядывало из-под пиджака, застыла на мгновение, после чего посмотрела на него, в очередной тщетной попытке продраться сквозь затемненные стекла очков.

— Испачкался, — пожал плечами он и добавил: — Да, это именно то, о чем ты подумала. А я вот не пойму: ты тупая? Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто я. Я не могу быть булочником или там слесарем каким. Или мальчиком с гитарой. Ты прекрасно видела, с кем я иду. Не, я не спорю, что кто-нибудь из них мог тебе показаться нормальным, но все же. И ты за каким-то хреном решила меня остановить прямо на улице, серьезно? Спасибо хоть, что подыграла.  
— Тупая, значит, Бан-джи, — процедила она и уколола его взглядом.

Он отхлебнул пиво. Запомнила, выходит. Жаль.

— А не ты ли заварил все это, Банджи? Не ты ли вырвал меня из… из той… ситуации? Не ты ли довел меня до дома и обработал мне рану, ничего не попросив взамен?  
— Так я сам взял нужное, пташка.

Она вопросительно на него посмотрела.

— Пачку сигарет твоего хахаля. Из шкафчика.  
— Жизнь стоимостью в пачку сигарет, — пташка покачала головой. — Ладно. Пусть. Но не ты ли воспринял мой новый наряд слишком лично?  
— Не твой.  
— Не важно.  
— Важно.  
— Слушай, я тебя не перебивала. Не ты ли чуть не удавил меня на улице?  
— Чуть… Я либо удавливаю, либо нет.  
— Да хватит! А потом бросил меня в пучину бесконечных расспросов Скотта.

Банджи закатил глаза и вытащил сигарету — она ее перехватила с поражающей расторопностью и положила себе за ухо. Он покосился на нее с нескрываемым изумлением, но лишь тяжело вздохнул — пташка-то коготки начала показывать. Верно говорят — с кем поведешься. Или он ее слишком идеализировал?

— И наконец твой подарок. Перцовый баллончик.  
— Нужно было ствол вручить? — издевательски улыбнулся он.  
— Придурок, — холодно парировала она.

Легкое ругательство из ее уст резануло ему слух, и он понадеялся, что при следующей встрече — ну, если таковая вообще будет — его не обложат трехэтажным матом. Хотя, учитывая все то, что она ему сейчас предъявляла, возможно, он его и заслужил. Отчасти.

— И твое исчезновение. Это ты знаешь, где меня искать, а не наоборот. Стоит ли удивляться моей реакции на улице, когда мы столкнулись совершенно случайно.

Исчезновение. Банджи хмыкнул, и кончик его губ чуть приподнялся. Знала бы она, сколько отборного дерьма и чертовщины он повидал за это время. И не просто повидал, а еще и нажрался до отвала. Даже чуть концы не отдал. Вот тебе и исчезновение.

Он привстал, вытащил сигарету из-за ее уха, щелкнул зажигалкой и закурил. Кажется, они сблизились настолько, что он мог и подымить в ее доме. Скверно. Как бы теперь не вляпаться во что покруче с этой пташкой.

— Что ж, — сказал он, выпустив сизую струйку в потолок, — допустим. Один — один, пташка. Так чего ты хотела?  
— Ну, раз ты столько раз подчеркивал мою слабость, так покажи мне с высоты своего опыта, как постоять за себя.  
— Уже.  
— Не шляться и баллончик? Я не об этом. Научи меня.

Приехали. Банджи холодно на нее посмотрел — правда один хрен она это не прочувствует в полной мере из-за темных очков.

— Черта с два! — медленно, почти по слогам, произнес он.  
— Тогда будь добр, иди кури на улице, а меня оставь в покое. Сама разберусь со всем.

Банджи встал и уже на пороге, не оборачиваясь, сказал:

— Прежде чем бороться, научись убегать. Закрой за мной дверь.

Больше он к ней не хотел приходить.

***

С чего все, интересно, началось?..

Звенели разбитые стекла.

Переворачивалась мебель.

Гремели выстрелы.

Слышалась брань.

Жизнь убегала вместе с кровью. Тело охватывал холодок.

Как-то глупо все вышло.

Наверное.

Банджи чувствовал, как пташка чем-то зажимала его рану — полотенца? — чувствовал, как по его руке стекает алая капелька, сорвавшаяся с ее простреленного плеча, и чувствовал собственное бессилие.

— Уходи… дура.  
— За мной долг, — возразила она, пытаясь оттянуть неизбежное.  
— Долг у нее… Дура… просто дура. Зачем тогда я… зачем…

С чего все, интересно, началось?..

С ресторана вроде бы.

Да, наверное, так.

Он пришел последним и подсел к братишкам, а после появилась официантка и знакомым голосом поинтересовалась у него, не желает ли он что-то заказать. Другой передник. Другая обувь. Не кафе — ресторан. Но все те же светлая кожа, изящные пальцы и волосы, только забранные в безупречный пучок. Гарри еще подивился, что мир тесен, и выразительно посмотрел на Банджи. Ну и дьявольская память. Банджи ничего не оставалось, как вновь играть в прятки. Пташке, впрочем, тоже.

Доигрались.

Тело продолжало холодеть. Все сложнее было ощущать теплые от крови полотенца. Звон и грохот то стихали, то разгорались вновь. Или ему казалось? Вскоре все закончится. Наверное.

Так с чего все, интересно, началось?..

С клочка бумаги.

Да.

С того клочка бумаги, который незаметно скользнул на стол под прикрытием выпивки, что заказал Банджи. Гарри еще присвистнул, нарек записку любовной и вновь выразительно на него посмотрел. Вот только в таких посланиях обычно не пишут про детонатор у хмыря за одним из столиков. Кто бы мог подумать, что дружеский поход в ресторан обернется такой непередаваемой сранью.

Банджи сверлил взглядом потолок и вновь видел, как лопаются тысячью осколков витринные окна ресторана. Как он срывает свинцовый джек-пот. Как его в спешке оттаскивает Брендон за перевернутый стол. Как встревоженная пташка прячется за углом барной стойки и хватается за полотенца. Как она — идиотка! — бежит к нему сквозь перестрелку. И как она же ловит пулю плечом.

А ведь все начиналось с ресторана. И с записки. Жаль, не любовной.

Банджи показалось, что все стихло. Или он оглох. Он повернул голову и в расплывающихся образах узнал Брендона и напористую пташку, которая будто пыталась что-то доказать тому или убедить в чем-то.

— Просто закройте за мной дверь, — сказал Банджи одними губами и моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя на больничной койке.

В узкой щелке закрывающейся двери мелькнули потрепанные завязки передника.

***

Все пошло по пизде.

Банджи жадно затянулся, не в силах припомнить, которая это по счету сигарета. Да и, по правде сказать, он не шибко старался. Отчего-то ему казалось, что пальцы все еще смердят порохом, а не никотиновым ядом.

Все кануло в ад. И он вместе со всем рухнул в пылающую бездну. А ведь он просил братишку Брендона не предавать. Ведь он просил. Про-сил. А Брендон предал. Предал. Пре-дал…

Банджи вновь затянулся, не в силах припомнить, каким образом оказался в припаркованной тачке у двери пташки. Да и, по правде сказать, он не шибко старался. Отчего-то ему казалось, что он приходит сюда в последний раз.

Все осталось в прошлом. Прежний он — тоже.

Банджи снова затянулся и, когда дымовая завеса рассеялась, столкнулся взглядом с пташкой. Она выпорхнула из дома и на мгновение замерла в замешательстве.

— Я в кино, — сказала наконец пташка. — Пойдешь со мной?

Она не стала спрашивать его, столько веков они не виделись. Она не стала спрашивать его, что он делает у ее порога. Она не стала спрашивать его, отчего он такой помятый. А он не стал ей отказывать. В кино так в кино. Пусть сходит. В последний раз. Он ведь не настолько ублюдок.

Наверное.

Пока шел фильм, Банджи наблюдал за пташкой, пожевывал незажженную сигарету и думал, что цель, тот тип, вероятно, тоже так сидел в кинотеатре. Вместе со всей своей семьей. Когда-то. До того, как забрызгал обои и пол кровью. Вместе со всей своей семьей. Банджи скривился и стиснул зубы — и какого дьявола он размышляет об этом, спиной чувствуя несуществующий укоризненный взгляд Брендона! Взгляд слабака и предателя.

— Иди-ка ты нахер, — одними губами сказал Банджи в темноту кинотеатра.

Обратно они шли тоже в тишине, прерываемой стуком ее низких каблуков и шуршанием его ботинок. Она впереди. Он отставал шагов на десять и оставлял позади себя табачный шлейф. Так уже было в их первую ночь.

«Красавица и чудовище, блядь. В который раз», — подумал Банджи, отщелкнул бычок и, ссутулившись, сунул руки в карманы брюк.

— Тебе нужно уехать из города, — сказал он наконец пташке на пороге ее дома.

Она нахмурилась, не нашлась, что ответить, отперла дверь и скользнула в коридор.

— Я не шучу, пташка.  
— Я не слышала твой голос сколько времени. Но лучше бы ты молчал и дальше. Чего ради я должна уезжать?

Банджи не знал ответа. Он хотел спрятать ее, но вот от кого — до конца не понимал. От того дерьма, что он предчувствовал? Или от того дерьма, в которое превращался сам? Или от этого гремучего дерьмового коктейля?

— Просто собери вещи. Я знаю безопасное место.  
— Я тоже знаю, Банджи. Тебе только надо выйти за порог. И дверь закрыть.

Он закатил глаза и недовольно вздохнул. Как объяснить то, что необъяснимо, да еще и такой упертой дуре?

— Что бы ни творилось в твоем мире, не нужно мной помыкать. Я здесь родилась и выросла. Все долги у нас с тобой закрыты. А новые накапливать я не намерена.  
— Ясно. Жаль.

Лишь один удар ребром ладони по шее, и пташка свалилась на пол без чувств. Может, так и надо было изначально, а не все эти пустые разговоры и кино? Банджи перешагнул через нее, нашел подходящую сумку, покидал туда разные вещи и бросил к себе в багажник, после чего вернулся за пташкой, поднял ее и положил на заднее сидение.

— Но ведь ты же не успокоишься, да?

Банджи достал канистру с бензином, щедро полил им внутри дома и снаружи и закурил. Затянувшись в последний раз, он отщелкнул бычок в коридор, прыгнул в машину и сорвался с места, не дожидаясь, пока как следует полыхнет. Он гнал прочь из города, теперь уверенный в том, что больше не вернется на порог ее дома. Никогда.

— Ты, — прохрипела она, придя в себя. — Да как ты посмел! Ты меня не услышал? Вези меня назад, Банджи!  
— Нет.  
— Банджи, — зло прорычала она, метаясь по машине и дергая ручки, — я не вещь!  
— Не вещь.  
— Верни меня назад!  
— Нет.

Она бросилась вперед и вцепилась в его запястье — руль чуть крутанулся, машина вильнула, едва не вылетев на встречку.

— Идиотка! — взревел Банджи, сбросив ее руку.  
— Верни меня назад!  
— Некуда тебя возвращать. Не-ку-да!

Пташка на мгновение притихла.

— Что ты… о чем ты?  
— Сгорело все.

Она хватанула губами воздух и замерла.

— Ты…  
— Я.

Выйдя из ступора, пташка обезумела и со всей ярости начала бить ногой в спинку водительского сидения.

— Придурок! Придурок! Придурок!  
— Угомонись, бля! — вспылил Банджи и направил на нее ствол. — Угробишь же нахер обоих!

Она вновь притихла и хмыкнула.

— Ну, конечно. Ты же только это и умеешь делать. Уничтожать. Придурок.

Дальше они ехали в тяжелом молчании. Пташка — скрестив руки на груди и сердито глядя в окно. Банджи — угрюмо смоля сигарету.

Он высадил ее далеко за городом, проводил в дом, забросил вещи и оставил на столе пухлый конверт.

— Закрой за мной дверь.

Едва Банджи вышел наружу, дверь захлопнулась с такой силой, что аж задрожали оконные стекла. Весь мир катился в пизду. И он вместе с ним.

***

Он то смыкал глаза, то вновь их открывал, силясь взять в толк, когда его меньше вращает вокруг мира, а мир — вокруг него. Тело не желало подчиняться, отплачивая ему не только за неуемные возлияния, но и за побои от местного вышибалы. Докатился. Интересно, это дно или можно упасть еще ниже? Рядом крутился кот с оборванным ухом, но, тщательно обнюхав Банджи, чихнул и исчез в круговерти темного переулка.

Банджи приподнялся и уставился в неоновое сияние вывески. Накатить бы еще, чтобы окончательно порвать с реальностью, да только сюда ему вход заказан, а до другой рыгаловки ползти на четвереньках, не иначе. Он вытянул сигарету и закурил, чувствуя, как тошнота подкатывает с новой силой. Пора было со всем кончать: с крупинками человечности, Милленионом, Брендоном и собой. Но до этого безумно хотелось взглянуть на что-то нормальное. В последний раз ощутить, что мир выстлан не только дерьмом и кровью.

Стоило ему подняться на ноги, как расплата не заставила себя ждать — рвало его нещадно и долго, до тех пор, пока желудок не исторг из себя всю алкогольную мешанину и не опустел. Банджи утер рот тыльной стороной ладони, добрел до машины и упал в нее. Казалось, что тело утопает в сидении; перед глазами еще немного плыло. Он медленно вырулил на дорогу и сорвался с места, устремившись прочь из Биллион-сити.

В надежде увидеть пташку.

В последний раз.

Банджи несколько раз улетал в кювет, пару раз — на встречку, один раз столкнулся с деревом, перепугал до усрачки кучу людей, искупался в отборной брани, изрядно помял машину, чуть потрепал себя и докурил пачку сигарет, но все же добрался до того дома, где некогда оставил пташку. Заглушив двигатель, он бросил взгляд на темные окна и задумался, что его ждет за порогом. Есть ли там пташка? Одна или обзавелась семьей? А вдруг там дети? А у него, поди, видок как у чумной дворняги, только что отрывшейся на помойке.

Банджи чудом нашарил еще сигарету и засмолил, не решаясь выйти. На миг ему почудилось, что кто-то чуть отвел занавеску и выглянул в окно, но как только табачный дым рассеялся, призрачный силуэт пропал. Тишина настойчиво звенела в ушах. А может, это из-за опьянения. Он продолжал неторопливо курить и всматриваться в темные окна. Сомнения были столь сильны, что он даже пару раз коснулся ключа зажигания, но уехать все же не надумал.

Отщелкнув бычок, Банджи выдохнул последнюю струйку и вышел из машины. Он отпер дверь и миновал порог — в тусклом свете, льющемся из кухни, виднелась дорожка мокрых следов на полу от ванной до одного из окон. Выходит, не почудилось?

Дом не сильно изменился с тех пор, как он оставил здесь пташку. Не хватало только наспех собранной сумки и конверта на столе. И в ванной шумела вода. Банджи прошел на кухню, умылся, напился из-под крана, присел за стол и не заметил, как задремал. Застряв между сном и явью, он увидел себя в стеклянном лифте. И пташку, которая уверенно целилась в него. Увидел выпорхнувшую из дула хищную пулю. И брызги крови со сверкающими осколками, которые медленно разлетались вокруг. Почувствовал, как падает. И свободу. И тут же очутился на краю лифта с дымящимся стволом в руке, а обагренная пташка летела спиной вниз, расправив осколочные крылья.

— Банджи, — прозвучал знакомый голос.

Он дернулся и открыл глаза, краем сознания отмечая, как видение стремительно рассыпается в прах.

— Вот уж не ожидала тебя вновь увидеть.

Пташка зашла на кухню, просушивая на ходу волосы полотенцем, и села напротив него. Она молча его оглядела, а он — ее. Время лишь слегка коснулось ее, добавив легкие морщинки и серебристые пряди.

— Я тоже.  
— Мия.

Банджи вопросительно на нее посмотрел.

— Зовут меня Мия. Хотя, бывает, по первой меня все Марией кличут, точно и впрямь одно имя от другого произошло.

Он тихо рассмеялся. Мария, Мика, Милли, Молли, Мия — как на подбор.

— Какая ирония.  
— В чем?  
— В имени твоем, Мия. Впрочем, неважно.

Она пожала плечами.

— Так зачем ты здесь, Банджи? Снова сгребешь меня и потащишь куда-нибудь против воли?

Он покачал головой.

— Тогда я даже не знаю, что еще тебя могло привести сюда. Лет-то сколько прошло…

Банджи уставился в стол. Он не спеша снял темные очки, отложил их в сторону и поднял на нее взгляд. Свой настоящий взгляд. Впервые.

— Хотел убедиться, что во всем том дерьме, что происходит, еще осталось что-то нормальное. И я рад, что так оно и есть.  
— Так почему же ты ни разу не попытался задержаться в нормальном?  
— Я убийца, Мия. Так только в сказках бывает. В добрых.  
— И что, в самом деле никогда не пробовал?  
— В последний раз мне назначили свидание. В кафе. А нашел я ее в морге. Нахер такие попытки.

Мия чуть слышно вздохнула и грустно улыбнулась.

— Знаешь, я тогда, на улице, не просто так остановила тебя. Уж точно не для того, чтобы ты поучил меня самообороне. Я все думала, что сумею...

Банджи поморщился, точно от пронзительной боли, и она ненадолго замолчала.

— Ты ведь боишься это услышать, правда? Ты считаешь себя паршивой овцой, а меня отчего-то принцессой.  
— Ублюдок я, а не паршивая овца, Мия.  
— Мог бы хоть раз спросить мое мнение, Банджи.  
— Спросил бы хоть раз, и разговаривал бы сейчас с твоим надгробием. А перед этим выбирал бы гребаные цветы.  
— Даже если и так, то у тебя была бы возможность до этого…  
— Хватит! — резко оборвал ее Банджи, с минуту помолчал, а потом продолжил: — От этих возможностей, знаешь ли, в итоге совсем хреново. Потому что они в прошлом, а ты — в дерьмовом настоящем. И совсем один.

Он надел очки и заспешил к выходу. Он ведь приехал сюда совсем не за откровениями. Ни за ее, ни за своими. И не за сожалениями. Ни за ее, ни за своими. И не за признаниями. Ни за ее, ни за своими. Особенно не за своими. Пусть лучше он будет распоследней грубой скотиной и мразью. Так даже легче прощаться.

Стоило ему остановиться перед входной дверью, как он почувствовал спиной лоб Мии, который лег точно между его лопаток. Банджи повторил про себя, что он убийца, ублюдок, мразь и распоследняя скотина, и никакая пташка это не исправит. Тем более сейчас, когда дерьма столько, что не продохнуть. Особенно сейчас. Надо просто со всем покончить. И как можно скорее. И пусть пташка и ей подобные создают все заново. Лучше. Правильнее.

— Твоя машина совсем разбита.  
— Не впервой.  
— Давай хоть подвезу тебя.  
— Ничего, я уже протрезвел. Закрой за мной дверь. Я ухожу.

Когда колеса зашуршали, Банджи поправил стекло заднего вида — Мия стояла на дороге и смотрела ему вслед. Дверь впервые не была закрыта.

***

Мия бежала по пыльным улицам Биллион-сити. Бежала по руинам былого и клочкам воспоминаний. Бежала в поисках столь желанного и потерянного. Бежала на звуки стрельбы и взрывов. Бежала на отчаянный кошачий плач.

И нашла.

Нашла расходящиеся трещины и пулевые отверстия. Нашла стреляные гильзы. Нашла зашипевшего на нее котика. И до боли знакомые темные очки. А больше ничего не нашла.

Мия бежала по пыльным улицам Биллион-сити. Бежала по руинам былого и клочкам воспоминаний. Бежала в поисках родного и уютного. Бежала на звуки моря и ветра. Бежала на отчаянный зов прошлого.

И нашла.

Нашла обугленные стены и осыпавшуюся крышу. Нашла пустую канистру. Нашла того самого котика. И до боли знакомые места. А больше ничего не нашла.

Она устало опустилась на ступени и надела темные очки. Так было проще смотреть на изменившийся мир.

Когда вечер опустился на Биллион-сити, вновь появился котик. Он выскочил из-за поворота с добычей в пасти, подбежал к Мие и положил к ее ногам бездыханную пташку.

— Эта чертова дверь не закрывается, — сказала она, приласкала котика и разрыдалась.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Спасибо Нине Юдиной за поддержку и веру в меня!
> 
> Заниматься йогой под Lord of the Lost оказалось весьма опасным занятием. Глубинные корни этого текста, как мне думается, уходят в фанфик Злобной Bat "Десять свиданий Кагасиры" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5357679). Если вам кажется, что есть пересечения, то вам не кажется.
> 
> Впервые в жизни пересматривала Gungrave через призму Кагасиры, и мне показалось, что его, вроде столь опасного киллера, сильно принизили на фоне Брендона, порой до комичного. И это заметно отразилось на фанфике. И трейлер G.O.R.E. тоже сильно повлиял на образ. Поэтому, возможно, в фанфике имеет место быть странный!Банджи. И не менее странные отношения. Стоит ли упоминать про тлен и безысходность?
> 
> Помогали писать и задавали настроение:  
> Jonathan Davis — What it is  
> Worakls — Salzburg  
> :Wumpscut: — Broken  
> Stoneman — Der rote Vorhang


End file.
